Soaring on Wings
by RobinNAmon
Summary: Soaring on Wings is likely very exciting.... How does this fanfiction lead up to something so fictional and amazing? You'll have to read and find out. Post-movie/book. Chapter 5: In which conspiracies are introduced... is up! Enjoy!
1. Prologue: In which a story is introduced

Soaring on Wings

_Prologue: In which a story is introduced..._

**By: RobinNAmon**

Author's Note, Beginning: Hey everyone! My, it's been quite a while since I have published any stories! I must add though, this is my first Howl's Moving Castle fanfic! (The crowd goes wild! err... the small one that still reads my stories.) I have originally written HMC fanfictions, but I never got the courage, I suppose, to post them here. Brave, aren't I? Well enough of this idle chit-chat, you're here to read some FANFIC, yay! Err... whatever that means :D. This story is based on the movie, not the book, by the way, but I am making Madame Suliman into Wizard Suliman as she appears in the book as a man ;). Okay, please enjoy the story, read the disclaimer, R&R if you want, of course, and have a nice day!

_Disclaimer: The book, __Howl's Moving Castle__, is written by Diana Wynne Jones (a simply marvelous writer, if I do say so myself!). The movie, Howl's Moving Castle, is based off of Mrs. Jones' book, but the two aren't one in the same. All of the characters from the book (and movie) are copyrighted to their respective authors/creators. (What imagination those people have, you know ;)!) Any new character names I create for my story belong to me, Becky, aka RobinNAmon. Please keep these copyrights in mind :D!_

xXx

Green, sparkling hills were what the young woman sitting saw. From her view, she saw mountains, wondrous oceans, sloping valleys, and sunny skies; all signs of flawlessness in the day.

The young woman, who seemed to be enthralled by the enchanting sight before her, looked to be in her early 20s, if even that. She had pale white skin and brownish hair, but one might call her a beauty. Her appearance, however, did not accentuate her "beauty". Her dress, a faded green color, appeared worn and sagging. All around the beautiful woman were flowers, many flowers; roses, tulips, daisies, carnations, any other flowers imaginable were likely there. The flowers, the beauty all around her, they seemed to enthrall this one in absolute delight. While in her daze, the woman failed to notice a certain ginger-headed boy had been calling out her name for quite some time now,

"Sophie! Sophie! Calcifer says it is preparing to rain, and you should get in quickly, considering it won't be a pretty storm."

"I'll be there in just a moment, Markl. Tell Calcifer thank you for letting me know." The brunette stood up absently, but before she had a chance to make her way to the house----of which you wouldn't call a house, considering it looked like a heap of junk. However, you would have to peer inside to know what the "house" was actually. As such, the "don't judge a book by its cover" quote would like spring into one's head---, the clouds let the precipitation break through, and Sophie, as the boy Markl addressed her, got soaked by the rain. She hurried inside, only to be greeted with an unpleasant greeting.

"Sophie! I told you it would rain today! Now you'll have to wash up using all of my hot water, and then Howl will want some when he gets home as well!" The voice said. However, it wasn't a human that made the sound... it was... some sort of fire in the hearth speaking, a fire demon, per say. The fire demon seemed very indignant at Sophie.

"Oh, Calcifer, it's all right. To make up for it, I'm going to start making dinner. How about this... I'll give you the first thing I cook? Sound good?" Sophie said, trying to appease the little fire demon.

At that, Calcifer seemed to be content, and he prepared the water to be hot for Sophie to take a bath. 'Thankfully Sophie doesn't take hour long baths like Howl!' The fire thought.

Sophie went off to take a warm bath. Markl was practicing a spell Howl at left him to try and learn, so it left Sophie with at least one change of peace, just as she had had outside peering far out to the horizon and enjoying the landscape.

As she was in the bath, Sophie began to ponder over many things, and then... it hit her. 'Speaking of Howl, where was he? He left early this morning, even earlier than I had awakened, and has not been back since. Oh, I hope he hasn't gone off through the black portal; only he knows what through there, and the darkness gives me chills.'

Sophie prayed a silent prayer for Howl's safety, even though she had no idea what could endanger Howl, a master wizard who was known throughout the land of Ingary; almost as known as the Royal Wizard, Wizard Suliman.

Her mind and thoughts drifted elsewhere until the young woman decided it was time to get out of the bath. Sophie sneaked into her room without anyone noticing her, and she unconsciously fell asleep, forgetting about having to make dinner and everything else in her life...

xXx

Author's Note, End: Well, what did you think of the prologue? Of course, many things are left vague, as I wanted to make the prologue short enough, since the chapters will be longer. It all will began on the title of the Prologue... In which a story is introduced...

Again, thank you for reading, if you are :D. Reading and reviewing are fantastic (R&R!), but I won't force you. Please just remember that constructive criticism will really help me. Thank you!


	2. In which all is not well in Ingary

Soaring on Wings

_Chapter 1: In which all is not well in Ingary…_

**By: RobinNAmon**

Author's Note, Beginning: Hey everyone! Thank you so very much for the reviews you sent in for the Prologue. You all agreed the story seems promising, and I hope this chapter will elevate your expectations. If not, please provide me with some constructive criticism as to why it wasn't promising. Thank you and read on!

_Disclaimer: The book, __Howl's Moving Castle__, is written by Diana Wynne Jones (a simply marvelous writer, if I do say so myself!). The movie, Howl's Moving Castle directed by Hayao Miyazaki, is based off of Mrs. Jones' book, but the two aren't one in the same. All of the characters from the book (and movie) are copyrighted to their respective authors/creators. (What imagination those people have, you know ;)!) Any new character names I create for my story belong to me, Becky, aka RobinNAmon. Please keep these copyrights in mind :D!_

xXx

A black bird, maybe related to the crow, except a lot bigger, was soaring through the skies. The bird appeared to be very large, and it was because the bird was actually a human, who was a wizard.

The wizard was flying through clouds of darkness, soaring over burning cities and collapsing armies. It almost appeared as if a war being waged, but it was far from that.

As the wizard, appearing to have raven-colored hair and a smooth facial appearance, continued onwards, he came towards a wooden door. The door seemed to be just standing upright in the sky, with nothing to hold on to it. However, it was actually part of moving castle, but the castle was not anywhere in sight to someone who didn't know of it. The raven-haired man soared through the sky and went through the wooden door.

"Howl! You're back early; we were just about to go looking for you… and Sophie." The fire in the hearth announced to its newest visitor. With Sophie being mentioned, the man stopped in his tracks, returned to his human form instead of the bird-like one, and turned to face the fire demon with an angry look on his face,

"What do you mean, 'look for Sophie'? Is she not here?" The man replied in a concerned but furious manner.

"Whoa, whoa, chill out Howl. What I mean is… she went upstairs to take a warm bath after being soaked by the rain earlier today… and, well… I heard her go into her room, but she hasn't come out to prepare dinner yet, and that was over three hours ago." The demon tried to sound as natural as possible without upsetting the wizard even more.

Howl sighed in relief, "You scared me, Calcifer. I thought you meant she left or something. Don't ever do that again, okay? She's probably upstairs sleeping."

"But Howl! Why would Sophie fall asleep when she always likes to do things herself like making breakfast, dinner, and all that?" The fire demon spat at the wizard.

"All right! I'll go peer into her room to see if she's there, and then we've got some things to talk about regarding the aftermath of the war." Howl said, turning a bit serious as he spoke.

The fire demon decided to shut his mouth (or, stop talking, if he even had a mouth), realizing Howl had seen some things through the darkness that could frighten any normal person. He watched as Howl exited up the stairs, and he turned to Markl, who had seen he and Howl's argument,

"Markl, Howl will help you with that spell later. Why don't you go check on Sophie when Howl is back?" The ginger-headed boy nodded silently and left to go upstairs, replacing the book he borrowed from Howl's bookcase.

Howl had gone upstairs to check on Sophie, and it seemed she was, indeed, sleeping. He walked back down, noting Markl was making his way to Sophie's room and figured it was Calcifer's idea.

The raven-haired wizard plopped down onto the cozy chair in front of the fireplace, preparing to explain to the little fire what was going on throughout the land.

"It's not good, Calcifer. The war between our magical nation of Ingary and the technologically advanced Sitre is finished, but the other nations that were in war are still in war. Their war is near the boundaries of Ingary, and it stretches as far as Dolla. Their casualties increase, and the war, between the magic-wielding Bapin and Cicern, fears outbreak of the gruesome demons Ingary as tried to suppress for centuries. They rule the underworld and come into the evil man's heart. Even now, there are demons destroying nations, cities, and armies beyond the horizon. It's all just flames now."

"Howl, what about Market Chipping? During the war, it all exploded in flames, and Wizard Suliman's monsters destroyed it even further. What is being done to rebuild the city? Howl you do realize Sophie will be devastated if she learns of Market Chipping's condition." Calcifer said with a worry in his eyes.

"Sadly, it is gone. Nobody cares to be around the small town anymore, in fear something from the war… something sinister… still inhabits the place. King Ferdinand has not mentioned any interest in rebuilding the city yet, and the people who used to live in Market Chipping have moved on, but some want it rebuilt, and they'll stop at nothing to change the King's mind."

The wizard and fire demon looked towards the ground, realizing the peace treaties with Sitre were all right, but the reconstruction was not. All is not well in the land of Ingary…

Before the two companions had time to muse on the subject anymore, Sophie came bounding down the stairs in a cream-colored dress saying,

"Oh dear, oh dear! I'm so sorry! I didn't know I had even fallen asleep and... oh, dear, I'll get started on dinner right now. You all must be starving!"

An older woman came down the stairs a few minutes after Sophie. She had many wrinkles and appeared to be a bit heavy. Markl helped her down the stairs as he walked over to the wizard hoping to be helped with the spell he was assigned.

"Granny, it's good to see you… and Heen." The young brunette said as a furry blondish-haired dog came wheezing beside the older lady.

xXx

"King, it seems Howl has been snooping around Market Chipping and surrounding lands again through the Twilight Gate." A middle-aged man with a royal-looking scepter announced to another man, who was addressed as the King, was outfitted in a splendid red gown with jewels hanging around his neck. Then the King spoke,

"Ah, Suliman, you research well. Keep an eye on your former pupil. You never know what acts he could pull."

The Royal Wizard bowed graciously to the King before taking his leave through large maroon-colored doors down a long passageway out to wherever he planned on going.

xXx

Author's Note, End: Well, that's it! Maybe a little cliff-hanger, if you interpret this chapter's ending as that ;)! Again, thank you for reading, if you are :D. Reading and reviewing are fantastic (R&R!), but I won't force you. Please just remember that constructive criticism will really help me.

Thank you! See you next chapter: In which lies are created and schemes are revealed…


	3. In which lives become worth more value

Soaring on Wings

_Chapter 2: In which lives become worth more value_

**By: RobinNAmon**

Author's Note, Beginning: Hey everyone! Sorry for taking sooo long to update. I realize that this chapter is short, but I tried to include some things you all reviewed up. Have fun reading! ;)

_Disclaimer: The book, __Howl's Moving Castle__, is written by Diana Wynne Jones (a simply marvelous writer, if I do say so myself!). The movie, Howl's Moving Castle directed by Hayao Miyazaki, is based off of Mrs. Jones' book, but the two aren't one in the same. All of the characters from the book (and movie) are copyrighted to their respective authors/creators. (What imagination those people have, you know ;)!) Any new character names I create for my story belong to me, Becky, aka RobinNAmon. Please keep these copyrights in mind :D!_

xXx

Dinner was a small affair, consisting of turkey, bread, and juice. The four people at the table finished quickly, all going about their own ways. Howl and Markl walked over to the workbench, seemingly working on the spell Howl left for him, unable to figure it out. The elderly woman got a glass of milk and headed upstairs, followed by a constantly wheezing Heen. With only Calcifer left to speak to, Sophie did as such and sat down next to the blazing fire demon.

"Calcifer, I realize this isn't the best time to ask you this, but the thought has been on my mind since we left Market Chipping; what happened to the town following the war? What about the war itself; are the peace treaties all right, or are the neighboring countries trying to continuously interfere?" Sophie spoke.

The demon sighed, "I knew you would ask eventually. Howl has been surveying Market Chipping; he has been going through the dark portal frequently. Market Chipping has disappeared. I'm so sorry…." Calcifer trailed off, feeling a pang of guilt.

The young brunette woman looked at him, eyes wide open, mouth agape; she was in complete shock.

xXx

"… so then I have the ingredients completely wrong?" Markl wondered.

"Yes, Markl, what you need are not sea shells, the Latude potion, and dirt, but rather brick, dust, and the Nore potion in my cabinet. This spell requires stronger items like those." Howl explained to his pupil.

"Okay, Howl, then let me go get them. Be right back!" The ginger-haired boy exclaimed excitedly.

"No, Markl, it's all right. We'll continue work on this spell tomorrow. For now, it's time to get some sleep. It's getting late."

Markl nodded, but before heading upstairs, he turned to Howl and embraced him,

"Goodnight, Howl." He said affectionately. After the wizard returned his embrace, the boy headed upstairs to get ready for bed.

xXx

"But... Calcifer... what about my family? Are they doing all right?" Sophie exclaimed with concern written all over her face.

Before Calcifer could reply to the brunette's question, Howl walked up,

"What are you talking about? There's a concerned look on Sophie's face, you know." Howl said.

"Oh, am I that obvious, Horrible Howl?" The young woman proclaimed, come backing his statement, rewarding her a snicker from him.

"Howl… I told Sophie… about Market Chipping." Calcifer spoke up, sinking back down into the fire, knowing what would come next.

The wizard's facial features changed from friendly to grave in a matter of seconds.

"Calcifer, that was suppose to be kept secret!"

"I know, Howl, I know! But Sophie asked me for the answer! What else am I suppose to do, ignore her question like you do?"

The two raged back and forth in a meaningless fight until Sophie spoke up, angry herself,

"Howl Jenkins! You're saying you deliberately told Calcifer to not tell me? How inconsiderate! That's _my_ hometown, my birthplace! Did you ever consider my feelings before yours? Ever?!" Sophie shouted back at the pair, stomping upstairs and into her room, leaving the two to gaze in shock.

"Well… that didn't go over too well, now did it?" Calcifer said sarcastically.

"Pipe down, Calcifer. I'll be up there. Goodnight and don't forget about my hot water in the morning." Howl shouted as he made his way up the creaky wooden stairs into the hallway.

xXx

The hallway was painted with an ivory color, white ceilings, and wooden floors. It was fairly clean, mostly due to Sophie's hard work at keeping it tidy. Six doors were contained here; Howl, Sophie, Granny Witch, and Markl's bedrooms, plus two bathrooms. One was for Howl, the other for no one in particular, considering everyone had a bathroom that was reached from their own rooms.

Howl reached Sophie's bedroom door and knocked, calling out her name. Sophie denied him passage though,

"No, Howl, I've had enough. Please do not come in." But despite her pleas, Howl turned the knob and walked on into her room anyway, making her even more furious.

"Howl, please…" She begged, but he insisted on staying. Sighing in defeat, Sophie laid her head on the pillow on her bed and looked at the raven-haired wizard, waiting for him to speak. But the man never did. Instead, he went over and laid down right next to Sophie on her bed; never speaking to her, but giving her space. Sophie tried to resist, but Howl simply fell asleep, leaving the woman to do the same.

The next morning Sophie woke up to find Howl was not there, and when she went downstairs, she found he had left through the portal again, causing her to frown in disapproval.

xXx

"Wizard Suliman, you have a visitor." A small, blonde-haired guardsman announced to the Royal Wizard.

"You may step forward." The Royal Wizard said to the unknown person.

Out of the shadows, walked a raven-haired man with a muscular frame and smooth facial features, containing a confident look on his face.

"Howl, how nice to see you again."

xXx

Author's Note, End: I know I was hoping for a longer chapter, but I've been sidetracked with school lately. And yes, I know it's been FOREVER since I've updated! I've recently gotten back into writing, so I hope to write more. Please feel free to R&R. It is and always will be greatly appreciated!

Stay Tuned!


	4. In which a war seems inevitable

Soaring on Wings

_Chapter 3: In which a war seems inevitable…_

**By: RobinNAmon**

Author's Note, Beginning: Where oh where has Becky been?! Sorry guys, I got really busy with school, family, etc. Sometimes I remember my fan fictions, and sometimes I don't. If you're reading this now, and you read my story around when I first published it, thank you for sticking by me! I realize it's hard to keep up with someone's story if they rarely update :P. Hehe. Well enjoy chapter three (or well… four, if you'd like to say it that way lol), and make sure to read the AN at the bottom. Catch you readers later!

_Disclaimer: The book, __Howl's Moving Castle__, is written by Diana Wynne Jones (a simply marvelous writer, if I do say so myself!). The movie, Howl's Moving Castle directed by Hayao Miyazaki, is based off of Mrs. Jones' book, but the two aren't one in the same. All of the characters from the book (and movie) are copyrighted to their respective authors/creators. (What imagination those people have, you know ;)!) Any new character names I create for my story belong to me, Becky, aka RobinNAmon. Please keep these copyrights in mind :D!_

xXx

"It's nice to see you as well, Suliman." Howl politely said with a curt bow.

"I assume you aren't here for chit-chat. Sit down, and we'll discuss what you have in mind."

Howl took that as his cue to take a seat on the beautiful hand-carved chair.

"You assumed correctly, as usual. I'm here in regards to the impending war." Howl said in a matter-of-fact tone.

The Royal Wizard paused before speaking, as if he were in deep thought. He replied,

"_Impending war_? I wouldn't put it that way. Bapin and Cicern have encroached upon our nation's boundaries, and we have been working to ensure that their strife does not involve our nation. The two are advanced magic-wielding nations. We don't have many wizards and witches here who can stand up against their magic. You, on the other hand, are a good pupil of mine, but you shouldn't get too involved with the government, Howl. Unless you happen to one day take my place as Royal Wizard, I will see to it that you do not meddle in our affairs. If we need your help, we'll ask for it."

"You're gravely mistaken, Suliman. Some people in the community who are familiar with magic are becoming aware of the situation. If you aren't careful, word will get out. And as for the Royal Wizard position, I've told you before: I do not want to be put in your will as your heir. I have a family to take care of, not a nation to take care of. I'm fine being a part of something, not managing it." Howl directed his words at the Royal Wizard.

"Believe what you wish, Howl. You were always my stubborn student. However, do not get caught up in the situation, or I may have to deal with you. If you care so much for your family, then go home now and let us deal with the war, not you." Wizard Suliman was beginning to sound irritated at Howl's obstinacy.

"As you wish, Sir. But remember this: If the war does happen, don't say I didn't warn you. The demons sealed in the vast regions of the Twilight Gate are beginning to get restless. They will stop at nothing to break through into the human world. Good day." Howl stated before bowing and letting a servant escort him out of the Wizard's chambers.

xXx

Howl was exhausted. He obviously was getting dark circles under his eyes. _Sleep deprivation…_ He told himself.

xXx

Sophie was beginning to get a bit irritated with Howl. Not only did he leave after she yelled at him the day before, but he hasn't returned since. _It's already seven at night. Markl and the Witch of the Waste have headed off to bed, along with Heen at her side. Calcifer is taking a light nap. It's just me right now. Oh, Howl, please come back. Please…_ Sophie mused.

While cleaning the dishes from dinner, Sophie heard the panel on the door flick to blue, indicating Howl was returning from Kingsbury. The young woman heard him open the door and when she saw him walk in with tired eyes, she immediately ran to him and embraced him.

xXx

A middle-aged man, looking to be in his mid-forties, walked into the chambers of Royal Wizard Suliman and spoke to the form in the royal and embellished chair,

"You say Howl is becoming irrational and won't stop his prying?"

"Indeed. It seems he knows more than he's letting on. King, he also knows that the war is inevitable right now. Although Howl was never one for gossip, we shouldn't trust him with such inside information. However, he may prove to be an asset during the war." The Royal Wizard replied.

"That is true. Whether he can defend against the demons or not, that is the true question. Time will tell, Suliman. For now, keep me posted. You know what to do if he begins sounding too conspicuous. For now, have a good rest." And with that, the King of Ingary walked off, containing a smug and confident look on his face.

xXx

Author's Note, End: Woo. A chapter after months! Haha . R&R if you will. Hope you all had a good holiday and New Year. Welcome to 2008:


	5. In which wizards are threatened

Soaring on Wings

_Chapter 4: In which wizards are threatened…_

**By: RobinNAmon**

Author's Note, Beginning: Hey guys! Here's another update for Soaring on Wings. Currently, I'm trying to figure out how long I want this story to be, etc. I've got a few thoughts, but that's it. If anyone is interested in giving me some suggestions, or even being a beta reader, feel free to review or e-mail me. I believe my e-mail is on my profile. Have fun reading :)!

_Disclaimer: The book, __Howl's Moving Castle__, is written by Diana Wynne Jones (a simply marvelous writer, if I do say so myself!). The movie, Howl's Moving Castle directed by Hayao Miyazaki, is based off of Mrs. Jones' book, but the two aren't one in the same. All of the characters from the book (and movie) are copyrighted to their respective authors/creators. (What imagination those people have, you know ;)!) Any new character names I create for my story belong to me, Becky, aka RobinNAmon. Please keep these copyrights in mind :D!_

xXx

There was a long pause between the time Sophie ran to Howl and either of them spoke.

"Howl…" Sophie said evenly

"Sophie." Howl replied in the same tone.

"Where have you been?" Sophie cried, changing the mood. Howl let out a soft laugh.

"The Palace." Sophie opened her mouth to ask why but was cut off by Howl,

"Where are Markl and Granny Witch?" Howl inquired.

"They're sleeping, as is Calcifer."

"Not anymore…" The fire demon said seemingly irritated and half-awake.

"Oh, sorry Calcifer." Howl and Sophie said at the same time, laughing at the fire demon taking its chance to speak up.

It was in that moment that Sophie and Howl looked at each other. It was a serene situation, really. Calcifer was emitting a low bluish color. The Witch of the Waste and Heen were sleeping peacefully upstairs, although Heen was wheezing a little in his sleep; probably because of a dream. Markl was upstairs as well, sleeping in his room. And there they were, only the two of them, standing in the middle of the living room.

"Sophie. I'm sorry for the other day when we got in a fight. It's just…" Howl trailed off.

"I know, Howl. I was just having a bad day, and you were what I let my emotions off on." The young woman smiled.

"Thank you. But how would a trip to Port Haven and Kingsbury serve you? Your mother is in Kingsbury (at this, Sophie inwardly laughed. _Of course! Grand Honey would never settle in a sea-side town._), and your sister Lettie is in Port Haven. Actually… I heard a rumor she's engaged to a fine young man." Howl replied, hoping to lighten the mood.

Howl was taken aback, however, when Sophie immediately hugged him.

"That'd be wonderful, Howl! Thank you so much!" Howl returned her embrace, but it soon ended.

"You're welcome, Sophie. It's really late though, so we should probably head off to bed. Goodnight Calcifer!" And with that, the two went upstairs, hand-in-hand and went off to sleep in their separate rooms.

_Tomorrow will be a great day,_ Sophie thought. _I can't wait to see my family. You don't realize just how much this means to me, Howl. I haven't seen them in almost a year!_

xXx

It was another blissful morning in Howl's Moving Castle. The skies were blue, with just a few clouds.

Sophie was up in the early morning, enjoying the nice weather of the Folding Valley._Well, it's off to cook breakfast for those men!_ Sophie thought.

Unknown to Sophie, Howl had already left early that morning through the black portal. He was in search of news on the "impending" war.

xXx

It was early morning; the sunlight finally beginning to filter into the dark room. Lining the windows were royal red draperies. A figure loomed in the distance. Another one sat in a chair in the middle of the room.

As the figure began to approach the person in the chair, it spoke aloud, "Dear Suliman, I have heard you requested my appearance here? What do I owe such a request?" The man asked mockingly.

"How nice to see you again, Howl. Oh, I'm sure you know why you're here, being such a fine wizard. You're beginning to interfere with our country's private matters. Where do you believe you get that authority?" Suliman inquired with the same tone as the other man.

"I'm intruding in your business? I don't believe so. I've simply asked my representatives in the War Committee to push toward peace treaties and compromises with Bapin and Cicern. As for the Twilight Gate, it's an ancient portal my ancestors created. There are wizards who are now foolish demons and spiteful creatures locked in there. The wizards you and this kingdom now and from ages past have changed into inhuman things. The poor wizards got over their heads, but I've made it my duty to keep that gate sealed as is needed. What more could you ask for?"

"Your loyalty to the kingdom. Let the Wizardry branch of our government deal with sealing those monsters. You're a selfish person. Come with me and help serve the better good of Ingary!" The Royal Witch demanded.

"How slow you are, Sir. I thank you for teaching me the ways of magic, but there's a fine line between loyalty and serving you as your own pupil to do your dirty work." The dark-haired man jumped to his feet, preparing for his exit.

"You think your powers match mine, Howl. You're mistaken, gravely mistaken. I'd protect your family if I were you. Stay away from our affairs, or you'll find out the consequences." The Wizard threatened.

"Just stay out of this war and you won't need to see my wrath either." The wizard said confidently and strode of out of the royal room; not daring to look back, not caring to look back.

xXx

Author's Note, End: I'm not very satisfied with this chapter. Well... We'll see what happens. Thanks for reading! My apologies on the delay! R&R please :)!


	6. In which conspiracies are introduced

Soaring on Wings

_Chapter 5: In which conspiracies are exposed_

**By: RobinNAmon**

Author's Note, Beginning: Hello! It has been a while! I'm updating this story. I hope everyone enjoys it! I'm going to try and make it longer. Wish me luck! Haha. Enjoy! Read and review. Thank you kindly!

_Disclaimer: The book, __Howl's Moving Castle__, is written by Diana Wynne Jones (a simply marvelous writer, if I do say so myself!). The movie, Howl's Moving Castle directed by Hayao Miyazaki, is based off of Mrs. Jones' book, but the two aren't one in the same. All of the characters from the book (and movie) are copyrighted to their respective authors/creators. (What imagination those people have, you know ;)!) Any new character names I create for my story belong to me, Becky, aka RobinNAmon. Please keep these copyrights in mind :D!_

xXx

It was one of those dreary flights inside the Twilight Gate. Such a dark and mysterious portal it was! Horrible Howl was ready to be back inside his castle, with his loving family, and embarking on the family vacation. However, Howl noticed something odd in the veil of flames and darkness below him. In addition to the normal burning homes, castles, and forests, he saw a few warships flying close to the ground. The area they were flying around had not quite been engulfed by flames, so there were people on the ground. Instead of continuing on his path back home, Howl decided to turn around and found out what exactly was taking place.

xXx

"Frederick, look here is flying down here now," A slightly overweight man with royal clothes and a royal crown said to another man.

"Well, Wizard Howl seems to have taken the bait, dear brother. He'll soon realize what consequences result from meddling in Ingary's affairs," Frederick said. Frederick had black hair, a more muscular appearance than his brother, and he looked quite confident.

xXx

Howl flew in the area until he found a safe place to land and walk around. He looked for any signs to tell him where he was. Although the Twilight Gate connects the entire world (with little gates inside connecting the sealed worlds), it's hard to say where one is without signs to identify the cities and areas. Lucky for Howl, he came across a broken sign on the ground. It said, "Welcome to Sait," Howl immediately recognized the city then as one of the unfortunate cities destroyed due to the war between Bapin and Cicern. Howl looked around until he noticed another sign, but unlike the first, it was graffitied on, saying, "Here lies Sait, and let the magic of Ingary curse Cicern."

Howl was rather shocked. _How could Ingary's magic compare to Cicern? Also, why did the sign only mention Cicern and not Bapin? _Howl first thought that possibly Cicern was edging closer to beating Bapin, but he couldn't confirm his suspicions until further research was done_. As to Ingary's magic, there are so few wizards and witches in Ingary to beat Cicern. Why would anyone think Ingary was more magically-inclined than Cicern?_ Those were the questions that plagued Howl's mind. He decided to search the city further…

xXx

"Ferdinand, come on, let's go find where Howl is in the city. Who knows what secrets here could stumble on. Such a stubborn and nosy wizard!" Frederick said to his brother King Ferdinand of Ingary.

xXx

Howl looked around Sait a little bit longer. Inside, he knew there was so much more to be learned about the war. Is Ingary conspiring with Bapin? With Sait? With perhaps Sitre? Or, even more a sinister idea, does the Wizardry Department want to harness the powers of the demons beyond the Gate? Howl wasn't sure, but no matter what, he was hoping for some positive answers, not negative ones in the city.

"Horrible Howl, what brings you to Sait?"

"Ferdinand? What are you doing here?"

"Now Howl, you and I both know that the question is rather 'why are you here?', because I do believe Suliman told you to stop snooping around."

"I am not bound by some silly injunctions. The Gate is open to anyone who can access it, and I happen to found my way here. Ingary has a lot of explaining to do, Ferdinand!"

"Ingary has nothing to explain to _you_, Howl. Until, if ever, you are made a part of Ingarian government, you should not be snooping around!"

"As a civilian, I have a right to know what my country is doing! For my own sake!"

"Dear Howl, leave now. Stop looking. Wait until we tell you things or if we need you. Also, did Suliman inquire unto the ownership of sealing off the Demon Gates? If he has, let me make this clear with you: Your ancestors may have sealed off the gates for centuries, but it is time to give up ownership to us, Howl. Your one-man team is not working out, the demons get closer to breaking their seals everyday."

"King, do you even care about controlling the demons or harnessing their powers for your evil deeds?" Howl asked, sounding more furious than peaceful.

"Controlling the demons, of course. Why would we want their powers?" The King asked innocently.

"Perhaps Cicern is winning their war against Bapin? We both know whoever comes out victorious plans to attack Ingary next. With such low magic here, the idea of harnessing the powers sound promising, I'm sure. What is it, King?"

"I assure you, Howl, that is not the case. Just mind your own business. Do the things Suliman and I ask of you and you will be safe. Give up control of the sealings. If you fail at any of our commands, you will receive the consequences. Never forget, Ingary is a monarchy, not a democracy. The People will never guide our national and governmental interests and choices, and that includes people like you Howl.

Sait is gone. Rosa is next. The war is continuing across thousands of miles. Let them battle out their war, and us ours. Your help is not needed, Wizard. Continue in your wooing ways. Leave now. Goodbye." And the King left, leaving Howl to ponder. However, Howl soon decided it best to head home. Sophie was waiting…

_Sophie! Oh no, I forgot! She is going to see her family today! Better hurry. _Howl said, racing home to his castle and the impatient Sophie waiting inside.

xXx

"Calcifer, I swear, if that man doesn't hurry up, he has a world of hurt coming on him." Sophie exclaimed.

"Sophie, calm down. He's through the Gate. Time goes by slow there, fast here. Remember?"

"I know, but this is ridiculous. He should have never left in the first place! Such an ignorant, stu-" And Sophie was cut off to the sound of the door opening and Howl walking through. He was covered in sweat, and he looked to be exhausted.

"Howl!" Sophie said.

"Sophie, are you okay?" Howl said, concerned. He always had that way of flirting with her in his little ways.

"Yes, of course, are you the one who is okay?" She said, a little alarmed by his demeanor and looks.

"I'm fine. Calcifer, heat up the water. I'm going to take a quick bath," And Howl was off upstairs.

"Fine, fine, you got it Howl," the fire said. _Ha! A quick bath. I'd like to see that one day._

xXx

Author's Note, End: Hello everyone! I hope you liked it! It's been awhile since my last chapter, so I doubt it's that good! I hope everyone has some suspense going! What could Ingary really be planning? Or are Suliman and Ferdinand really just the good guys? Only your continue reading will let you know! Review please! I would love some constructive criticism on this chapter! –Becky (02/22/09)


End file.
